You Don't Know My Name
by ShadowWalker NightCrawler
Summary: It's a songfic about how I think Espio and Vector met. Better summary inside. WARNING: It's also slash mm relationship. Don't like Don't read. one-sided, for now.:)
1. You don't know my name

You Don't Know My Name  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Knuczema, a echidna who looks a lot like Knuckles', 'cept female, walks on a stage~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
READ THIS FIRST PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Hey ya'll, this is Knuczema. I been away for a while, but now I'm back to kick some butt. (What the hell am I saying!? I've been listening to Knuckles' rap to much.)  
  
When I heard Alicia Keys new song, then I saw the video, I was like, Awwww. (Mos Def is not cute), then I bought the CD, and started imagining my own little video to it and thought of this and rushed to write it! Okay.... So I didn't rush. Well Here's the warning again. This is SLASH! Don't like, don't read. Flames will be personally and harshly dealt with. Constructive criticism is much better. I warned you outside DAMMIT! And for first time it's gonna be a Vector/Espio fic (besides that other story 'Maybe'), and how I think they met. So it's kind of an AU fic. I think Vector/Espio might get popular, they're both reptiles after all.:/  
  
Vector hasn't joined the Chaotix yet and he doesn't know Espio yet. And I'll let you read and find out he rest. Oh, and before I go I wanna say that I listened to the song carefully and wrote it down myself. So some of it may be off, but I think I did a pretty good job. So with out further to doo doo, I give you, 'You Don't Know my Name' by Alicia Keys, feat. Vector and Espio. Told in Espio's prov, sorta. It might be a bit corny but just read and review please.  
  
Singing "People talking" 'People thinking' (Background singing) (Imagination) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Change of cinerary*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* If you don't know this song shame on you, and go listen to it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Esp, order up!", a rabbit said handing some plats of food to Espio to serve to the customer that ordered it.  
  
" Okay that's a cheeseburger and fries, waffles, bacon and eggs and some grits 'n' cheese." , said Espio smiling, handing the each meal to a family of ostriches. After completing his task, he returned back behind the counter of the dinner he worked at.  
  
"So Espio what have you been up to lately. What's up with the Choatix, eh. Any new members yet?" , asked Peter the rabbit. A coworker of Espio's.  
  
"Nope. No new members yet. But we only need one more, and that's it.", said Espio. He was about to go and take an order for another person but was stopped by Peter.  
  
"Hey Espio, I think I know who it's gonna be.", Peter teased. "I heard there's a new crocodile in town, and boy, dose he look strong."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving.", Espio said not amused. Just then the door chime rang indicating that a new costumer had just walked in. "Well, I've got work to do", Espio said turning around getting his pencil and pad ready. But when he turned around, he stopped dead in his tracks. *Piano starts playing*  
  
Baby, baby, baby! From the day I saw you I really really wanted to catch your eye There's something special 'bout you I 'mus really like you 'Cause not a lot of guys are worth my time  
  
Espio stood and watched as the crocodile walked in and sat down at the counter and pick up a menu. Espio stood froze, his mouth ajar, and just stared. The crocodile had black headphones and a gold chain around his neck. And he was the most beautiful shade of lime green Espio had ever seen. (Think of the way Vector looks in Sonic Heroes)  
  
"Uhh Espio, you okay?" No answer. "Espio... ohhh I see. You like him huh?", Peter teased. Espio snapped out of it. "Who me? Uhh no, no!", Espio insisted, but Peter knew better. He sort of knew Espio was gay the first day they meet. He didn't sound like it, he didn't act like it, but you could sort of tell.  
  
"Uh huh.... Go talk to him before somebody else does!", Peter said giving Espio just enough of a push to get him near the crocodile. Espio stopped and looked back at Peter which had turned his head and gave him a "Go on" motion with his hand.  
  
"Ugh!", was all Espio could say. Then he turned around and looked at the crocodile again, his growing shorter by the second. 'That Peter, always... jumping into things! How does he know if he's even.... 'my type'?' 'Oh well', he thought while taking a deep breath and walking over to the crocodile that was waiting for service.  
  
"H-hello", said Espio with a smile on his face. The crocodile lifted his head and looked straight into Espio's golden-yellow eyes. Espio felt short of breath for a moment, but quickly pulled himself together. 'His voice... so...' "What can I get for you today?" he finally said.  
  
Owww, baby, baby, BABY! It's gettin' kinda crazy 'Cause you are takin' over my mind And it feels like, oooowww......  
  
"Uhmm yeah...", said the crocodile looking back down at his menu. "Let me have the steak and eggs..... No... the pancakes..." Espio was about to write that down, but the crocodile spoke up again. "You know what; just let me have the special, with some water... No, hot chocolate." Espio waited to see if he was finished, then smiled sheepishly and said, "Alright, your food will be out shortly." The crocodile nodded and went back to whatever he was doing before. Actually, Espio didn't write down a word he said, but he remembered everything he said... everything...  
  
You don't know my name And I swear, it feels like, oooowwwww... You don't know my name... (Round and round and round we go, will you ever know...)  
  
Shortly, as Espio had said, his food was ready and served to him by Espio of course. After he did so, he leaned against a wall and watched the crocodile eat his food from a small distance, as thoughts and images raced in his mind.  
  
Oh! Baby, baby, baby I see us on our first date You doin' everything that makes me smile And when we had our first kiss It happened on a Thursday And, oh it set my soOOOul on fire!  
  
(The crocodile had Espio up against the wall; they both were smiling, looking deep into each others eyes, their faces barely inches apart. Espio was blushing. The crocodile said something to Espio, but no sound could be heard. They brought their faces closer together until...)  
  
"Espio, get back to work!", someone suddenly shouted. Espio gave a small shriek and immediately went invisible. The person standing next to him realized this and knew that Espio only did this when nervous or threatened.  
  
"Is something wrong Espio?", the person ask. "No, nothings wrong ma'am.", he said a little relieved to find it was only his boss Mrs. Everyday .I. Gidricher. "You just startled me.", he said coming out of his camouflage.  
  
"Well I'm sorry if I scared you, but the customers aren't going to serve themselves.", Mrs. Gedricher stated. "Yes ma'am, I'll get right back to work", he replied. "All right then.", Mrs. Gedricher said and walked back to her office.  
  
Espio waited until he knew for sure she was gone. Once he she'd gone he turned and looked back at the crocodile who was getting up from his seat to leave.  
  
He left some money on the counter and glanced over at Espio to make sure he saw it. That's when Espio noticed his eyes.  
  
'His eyes...so..Firey-red!' He watched as the crocodile turned to leave.  
  
'Look at his body! He must work out.', he thought while getting the money off the counter.  
  
He had fairly broad shoulders. It seemed like he had a good muscular structure, and just by looking at his 'butterfly muscles' on his back, you could tell he was an excellent swimmer. 'Well of course. Crocodiles are practically natural born swimmers.' he thought. Even his jaws seemed like they could do some real damage. 'Heck just by the way he moves he looks strong.' He thought.  
  
The crocodile walked out the door and Espio made his way back behind the counter, counting the money to see if it was the right amount. "He left a tip.", he said more to himself.  
  
Espio was about to get lost in his thoughts again until Peter showed up.  
  
"I saw you.", he said. "You were up there, all dreamy eyed and stuff."  
  
"So.", Espio tried to cover up his true feelings but couldn't stop the smile from coming across his face.  
  
"Well.", questioned Peter.  
  
"I don't know...", Espio began, "there's just something about him. He looks so strong..." For a moment Espio trailed off again. "Did you see his eyes!", he suddenly exclaimed causing Peter to jump a little. "I've never seen any eyes that shade of red. They're so..I don't know...intoxicating."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Three weeks later, at a park near the dinner, close  
to lunch time*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Espio was walking through the park one evening, admiring the beautiful cinerary Angel Island had to offer. He was just about to make his way to the duck pound, and that's when he saw him.  
  
'It's him', he thought ducking behind a tree. The crocodile that came to the dinner everyday around lunchtime, was setting on a park bench in front of the pound feeding the ducks.  
  
Espio came from behind the tree it, watching the crocodile. A smile slowly crept across his face, his imagination getting the better of him.  
  
Oww, baby, baby, baby! I can't wait for the first time My imaginations runnin' wild And it fells like, oooowwwwww...  
  
(Espio lay on a bed beneath the crocodile; both breathing heavily, their chests heaving against one another's. They clung to each other as if their lives depend on it. The sheets were pulled over their heads and...)  
  
"Can I help you?", a smooth manly voice asked Espio, being interrupted from his fantasies, blinked back into his reality. He looked back at the park bench, but no one was there. 'He's not...', he thought turning his head in the direction that the voice came from. He gulped, 'He is.' Espio became nervous. The crocodile was standing right next to him, waiting for his question to be answered.  
  
'That voice', Espio shook his head and said, "N-no," eh stammered, " just, watchin' the ducks.", he said not making eye contact.  
  
"Well, okay then. Have a nice day.", He said walking off.  
  
"Phew", Espio said with relief. "Aw man," he said quietly looked down at his feet. "Espio you cluts!" He turned around to see if he was gone yet. He was still in view, only this time he had his cell phone up to his head phones.  
  
'Does he always have those head phones on?', he asked himself. 'Can he really hear thought them?"  
  
The crocodile hung up his celly' and walked back in the direction of Espio. When he passed Espio he gave him a side-glance, Espio pretended he didn't notice. Soon the crocodile was out of sight. Espio went to sit on the park bench.  
  
You don't know my name  
  
And I swear it baby!  
  
It feels like, ooowwwww... You don't know my name... (Round and round and round we go will you ever know)  
  
Just then Espio's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello...oh, Knuckles'... a new member...oh, okay...be there in 10.", he said hanging up. He didn't even care who the new member was right now, all he could think about was his 'red eyes'. That's what he called him, since he didn't know his name. He got up and smiled.  
  
"I'm sayin', he don't even know what he's doin' to me. I've been feelin' all crazy inside, I'm feelin like..."  
  
On! OoOOowww...  
  
I'm doin' nothing I've ever done For anyone attention Take notice of what's in front of you 'Cause did I mention, You 'bout to miss over me!  
  
And you'll never know how good it feels to have All of my affection And you'll never get a chance to experience My lovin', 'cause my lovin' feels like... Ooowwww...  
  
You don't know my name... (Round and round and round we go, will you ever know)  
  
He rounded a corner where the Chaotix H.Q. was located.  
  
Will you ever know it! No, no, no, no, nooo...no, no Will you ever know it!  
  
He stepped inside the Chaotix H.Q. doors. "Here goes.", he said.  
  
****music dies down into the background****  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In the Chaotix H.Q.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the room sat Mighty, Charmy, and Knuckles, the leader of the Chaotix, waiting for Espio's arrival.  
  
"Good, you're here.", Knuckles said standing up. "Lets get this thing started shall we?" He went to stand in front of the three. It was nothing fancy, just a room with some chairs.  
  
"Alright,", Knuckles began, "As you all know, we are here today to except a new member into the Chaotix. So...", Espio wasn't hearing a word he was saying, for he was currently deep in thought about 'red eyes'.  
  
'I'm such a dofus.', he thought. 'Why did Peter have to go and push me in the first place!?' He gave an inward sigh. 'If he hadn't, I would've never had these feelings.' he looked down at the floor. 'This is bad. Even if I did go talk to him he's probably not, 'like that', and my feelings would never be returned.' he curled his tail up more than it already was and gave a sorrowful sigh.  
  
Charmy, who was sitting next to Espio, noticed his change in mood and became concerned about his new teammate.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Espio?", he asked.  
  
Espio was interrupted from his train of thoughts. "No, it's nothing.", he said not making eye contact.  
  
"You sure you don't want to talk about it later?", asked Charmy.  
  
"No, really, it's nothing, I'm fine.", he said a little irritated. "Well, alright.", said Charmy, knowing it was more to it that, but he decided to leave it. Espio was known to pitch one heck of a fit if he got irritated.  
  
"Well, Knuckles is about to introduce the new member.", Charmy decided to change the subject. "Hn.", was all Espio said.  
  
Knuckles began to speak a little louder.  
  
"And now, here he is!", Knuckles informally introduced him. But nothing happened. Knuckles started taping his foot. Still nothing.  
  
"Excuse me.", Knuckles started towards a door to his left. "Must have those headphones on again.", he muttered just enough for Espio to hear.  
  
'Headphones?', his eyes widened.  
  
Knuckles opened a door and stuck his head inside. "Hey, you're on!", he whispered. "Oh, sorry.", a familiar manly and smooth voice replied.  
  
'That voice!', he gasped. He was practically holding his breath as Knuckles stepped aside. And sure enough, the one to step thought the door was...  
  
"Red eyes!", he exclaimed quietly. He watched stunned, as the crocodile made his (not so grand) entrance. Espio watched as the muscles in his thighs flexed with every step.  
  
Espio was speechless. He couldn't even think straight. He slightly jumped when the croc's strong voice filled the room.  
  
"Hi," the crocodile began, "I'm vector the crocodile!", he confidently introduced himself.  
  
'Vector...', one clear thought managed to surface. 'Vector, such a perfect name, for a perfect being.' Espio became intoxicated.  
  
"I'm glad that you decided to except me into the Chaotix...", Vector began his little speech. Espio was seemingly hypnotized by the mere sound of his voice.  
  
He carefully studied his fetchers, the broadness of his shoulders, thickness of his biceps, the length of his snout, the sharpness of his spikes that started just below his shoulders and ended at the tip of his tail.  
  
His eyes were fiery red that looked as if it would fade into light orange. He still wore his black headphones. His gloves were white, with a huge black ring around his wrist, with a buckle and gold trimming. His shoes were black with gold trimming also.  
  
(a/n: Remember, it's the Vector (and Espio) from Sonic Heroes. Vector's funny and tight in that game!^_^)  
  
Espio was still deep in thought as Espio finished his small speech. Everyone got up out of their seats to go and greet Vector. Espio stood up but didn't follow. Instead he stood in front of his chair looking down with his arms crossed, his tail slowly swaying side to side.  
  
He gave an inward sigh. 'It'll never happen.' He held back a tear. He really, REALLY liked Vector. But he was afraid of rejection, and he didn't want to be hurt...not again.  
  
'Valdez'  
  
He brought his head up slowly, and when he did he gasped.  
  
"Hello.", the crocodile said standing right in front of Espio with a grin on his face.  
  
Espio went blank for a second.  
  
"Oh! Uh..Hi.", he said a bit nervously.  
  
Vector's grin got wider showing all his sharp white teeth.  
  
"Hi, names Vector, but you probably already knew that.", Vector said scratching the back of his head.  
  
Espio gave a small chuckle and twisted his foot on the ground. 'So friendly.', he thought.  
  
*music comes back into play*  
  
It feels like, ooowwww...  
  
You don't know my name... (Round and round and round we go will you ever know)  
  
Baby, Baby I swear it feels like... Ooooowwww...  
  
"Say, don't I know you from somewhere? You seem familiar.", Vector had a thinking look on his face.  
  
"Oh, now I remember!", the crocodile exclaimed. Espio jumped and looked up. "Your that chameleon from the dinner, huh?"  
  
"Uh, y-yes, I am." , Espio replied. He felt his checks getting hot. 'Aww man', he thought.  
  
"Ah, well nice to finally meet you I guess.", Vector said out stretching his hand for a hand shack.  
  
Espio stared at it for a moment, and then brought his hand up slowly in front of Vector's. As soon as his hand was lined with Vector's, Vector quickly grabbed his hand causing him to jump a little.  
  
Vector's strong massive hands practically swallowed his 'dainty' hands.  
  
As Vector held Espio's hand in his and they seemed to just stand there looking at each other. It was a good thing Espio wore gloves, or Vector would've his sweaty palms. Espio gulped as Vector continued to gaze at him.  
  
'Those eyes.', he thought. He could've swore for second he saw a flicker of desire in those eyes.  
  
You don't know my name...  
  
(Round and round and round we go will you ever know)  
  
'Maybe, there just might be a chance', thought Espio.  
  
You don't know my name... (Round and round and round we go will you ever know) And I swear on my mother and father, it feels like... (a lot of 'Ow'ing u_u)  
  
Knuckles came over and patted Vector on the shoulder. "C'mon Vector, let me show ya around.", Knuckles gestured for Vector to follow.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see ya 'round.", Vector said walking off behind Knuckles'  
  
Espio nodded and quietly said, "Okay.", and Vector smiled.  
  
You don't know my name...  
  
(Round and round and round we go will you ever know...)  
  
*the music dies down into violins playing (this probably won't happen unless you own the CD). The action slows down, (slow motion that is) there is no sound. ('cept for the violins playing)  
  
Espio stands there with a slight grin on his face and his tail swaying side to side.  
  
Vector stops at the door holding it open. He turns his head to look at Espio and says something to him.  
  
(a/n: Again, no sound except for violins)  
  
Espio looks up and says something back. Then Vector turns his whole body and says something else. Espio's face lights up and he excitedly says something back.  
  
Vector seemingly says one word and turns to walk out. Espio has a big smile on his face, his tail is lifted. He looks down sideways blushing, then, vanishes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Knuczema walks on stage~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I hope you like it. Please read and review, thanks.^_^ I plan on continuing this with the next chapter in Vector prov. Like I said one- sideded, for now:) 


	2. any idea's?

Hey everyone!  
  
I haven't been updating at all lately, fortunately (unfortunately) I have lose the will to draw. And I have once again obtained the confidence to create a picture with words.  
  
Now I'm gonna update this story as soon as I find a (love or something to do with love) song that I think best fits Vector's pov for when I write the second chapter.  
  
Now, if anyone has any ideas for a good song please e-mails me. And for those flamers that flamed me, DIDN'T I TELL NOT TA FING READ!!! DAMN breathing heavily. I say if you don't have anything good to say just don't say it at ALL. But you said it politely so I'll give you some credit.  
  
Now that that's said and done, I'm gonna get back to trying to finish Sonic Heroes, with Team Rose. Yes I'm still on Team Rose, and yes I know it's and easy team. I 'm almost finished with Team Chaotix. It's that egg emperor! DAMN YOU EMPEROR!!!! 


End file.
